Pokemon Ultimate
by Chasing The Black Rabbit
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Ghetsis? What happened to Wes? What happened to N? Well, let's just say all hell breaks loose as Team Ultimate acts out there evil scheme. It'll take Michael and everyone else to crack this case. All game gen heroes include.
1. Chapter 1

**[AAN]**

**This takes place after Pokémon Black and White. Involves every counterpart hero and rival in the Pokémon Games.**

**God, I hate Nostalgia! And Red is my least favorite character. So he won't be in here much. Because Nostalgia fans won't simmer down about the old series. I get it, I was a fan since the beginning, but wow, that's very annoying. So there's the result: watching him get his ass kicked! Muhahahaha! Muhahaha—*coughs* ****Sorry, I've nurtured the grudge against him ever since 2001. I have no regrets! Flame me if you want, and call me a noob, I'll only laugh at it!**

**Ahem, back to the story!**

**The Protagonists of this story are Michael, Lyra, Wes, N, and Jovi. Ah screw it; it's everyone who you played as a hero, so there will be multiple POVs. This is going to be one heck of a long story. And you won't believe who's going to save the world. I haven't played all of the games, but know what I'm doing. **

**Dear God, super huge AAN!**

**Warning: Will include cursing and violence. Slight Yaoi/Yuri and pedophilia (But not too much, just slight, so even anti-Yaoi fans can read).**

* * *

><p><em>"Ladies and gentlemen, I have gathered you all here because we share a similarity," a man said, his face mask of seriousness. The man was on a stage, swarmed with people, who didn't seem pleased to be called up here. Each person showed utter disdain for this man; they did not trust him. They knew he was a deceiver, oh how they knew.<em>

_The man cleared his throat and continued, "This similarity is that we all had an organization. Yes, an organization that was to rule the world as we know it, while using extremely powerful Pokémon."_

"_Not all of us, Ghetsis." A man interrupted, staring down coldly at the speaker. His masculine features were sharp, his lip curled into a tight line. "I knew better than to use such idiocy."_

_Ghetsis bowed apologetically. "I am deeply sorry, Giovanni," He murmured, "I simply meant most of us. However—"_

"_Oh, get on with it!" An equally masculine man, with unusual blue hair, snapped. Ghetsis' frowned, giving the man a hard stare._

"_If you let me finish, Cyrus, I would." His voice was level, although he was straining no to raise it. He turned to the rest of the population. "However, we all—one way, or another—lost to a Trainer; a mere child in fact. Except for Cipher's first fall, it was a young man; the second was a boy."_

_There was some muttering, as everyone remembered their bitter defeats. A hand rose from the mass of people, and they were silent. Ghetsis turned his attention to the owner of the hand._

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm Lovrina," it was a female; her pink hair lightly touched the ground, in two ponytails. She wore a white, short dress, although she seemed okay with men looking under her hem. The girl was indeed some sort of slut, in Ghetsis' views. Or perhaps she's not._

_"You know," Lovrina began, "about Cipher a lot, now don't you?"_

_"Yes, I know about your ideas about Shadow Pokémon."_

_"And you hate the idea of using Pokémon as machines right?"_

_"That is a false statement. I only fooled those who stood in my way." Ghetsis then scowled as Cyrus began to open his mouth. "No more questions!"_

_The audience went silent. Ghetsis cleared his throat._

_"As I was saying, we all lost to someone: a teenage Trainer, a rogue Trainer, Pokémon Rangers, etc. The problem is that we underestimated these people, seeing them as no threat to us. They became a threat later on, a cancer to our plans. Two trainers in the Unova region succeeded in corrupting my son and turning on me."_

_"If this has something to do with your son's failure,__" Giovanni growled, "kindly leave us out of you family affairs." The old man gave him a sorrowful look._

"_We have sons, you and me Giovanni," Ghetsis sighed, remembering a painful past memory. "However, you don't know the pain _my_ son caused me. You, on the other hand, aren't suffering from your son's actions._

"_Hmm." There was no pity in the man's eyes._

_"The point is," Ghetsis continued, "that we should create an alliance."_

_There was a large amount of chaos as the onlookers conversed._

_"...Wants an alliance..."_

_"...He's crazy..."_

_"...know right? Who the hell would lead us..."_

_"I know this sounds inpossible—"_

_"That's madness you're talking about." Cyrus baleld up his fists, his knuckles bone white. "No one in here wants to ally with their rival. Besides, who the hell will lead us, old man? You?"_

_"Me?" Ghetsis' voice was high with outrage. "Why would I do this? There's someone else who wants to do this, not me!"_

_"That's enough," a voice interrupted, hushed and cold. The chaos in the room subsided, as a tall, lanky fingure strolled onto the stage. No one could tell what it was, the figure was lurking in the shadows. It gave every single person in the room a cold stare. "We are going to do this alliance, whether you like it or not. If we don't join together, our attempts to take contro of the world will be futile. _I_ will lead you, and trust me, __I _will_ lead you to victory."_

"..._What are you suggesting we should do in this alliance?" Giovanni asked, leaning forward. Ghetsis stared at the audience, silent. The figure in the shadows pondered for a while._

_Then, he smiled. "We take Giratina by force and make our base. And then, we shall begin our domination."_

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter is short. But the second will be extremely longer. Review now. Don't worry, Red will have his fair share of appearances.<strong>


	2. In Which Lucky is Italian

**[AAN]**

**This takes place after Pokémon Black and White. Involves every counterpart hero and rival in the Pokémon Games.**

**I don't own **Pokémon**.**

**This is going to be one heck of a long story. And you won't believe who's going to save the world. I haven't played all of the games, but know what I'm doing. **

**Warning: Will include cursing and violence. Slight Yaoi/Yuri and pedophilia (But not too much, just slight, so even anti-Yaoi fans can read).**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks you guys for the reviews! Yeah, I'm glad I thought of the concept too! <strong>

**Taiga.0, I have NO idea who the guy is myself. I just threw him in without thinking. And yes, Lyra's going to be in the story~! As in how everyone's getting together...well, disasters are going to happen. Like I said, a lot of POVs, the disasters happen shortly after this chapter.**

**VivianShadowGirl, I was thinking about this while watching some ****Pokémon ****game walk-through (Which was weird, because I already played the game I was watching). It went like this:**

**"Hmmm...no one seems to give Michael some love in here much. I should write about him, but no one will read it. Heck, let's put in everyone else in!"**

**But maybe I bit off more than I can chew. Oh well, I better do it anyways.**

**I was delayed because our history teacher is accused of bad touching a student. So, I was really traumatized.**

**Review please.**

* * *

><p>"Big brother, big brother please wake up!" He woke up to the sound of his sister's voice, the voice that always—for some unexplained reason—spoke in third person. Her voice was accompanied by the sound of a Plusle and a Minun, their cries distinctive and screechy. This was the exact reason why he <em>didn't<em> have an alarm clock. His sister was just fine.

"Mmhmm, yeah, alright, I'm getting up."

"Hurry up then, big brother!" His sister's voice grew impatience. "Jovi knows you promised to teach her how to battle!"

"I'm on the job. Just go play with your Pokémon, I need to get dressed."

"Okay!" There was the sound of retreating footsteps. The boy sighed in relief, sprawled on his bed in a heap of covers, trying to relax before he actually was fully awake. He wriggled a little, feeling himself slip back into a lull. He guessed it was time to get up now. With a heavy sigh, the boy sat up and began to remove the comforter from off him. He kicked it off gingerly, before scratching his red hair, his eyes still fuzzy from sleep. The Trainer stretched and climbed out of bed, and grabbed a black tank top that lied on his desk.

"Ah, it's a Saturday..." The boy said wistfully, sliding on his shirt and then placing on a pair of jeans, "I'm tempted to sleep in."

But then that would mean there would be a sad Jovi, who would tell their mother, who would reprimand him for being too lazy to even teach his sister how to battle. What a waste. But he couldn't complain. There were more Saturdays to sleep in.

While he was still dressing, there was a small beeping noise. The PDA was alerting him of a new message. The small desk-shaped electronic went silent after a few seconds, and then went off again. With an aggravated sigh, the boy picked up the item and opened it, scanning the messages. He stopped at the first one. _Eagun? _What did the elder want? Curious, he read the message. Which was difficult to do when it's from an old man who knew nothing about technology.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Michael,<em>

_This is Eagun! I'm glad you're doing fine. Pikachu and I sure are._

_Pikapii~!_

_Pikachu, this isn't a sound recorder that'll write what we say! Oh wait, it's recording what I'm saying? How high tech that is!_

_Pikapii..._

_Anyways, I just wanted to ask a favor from you. I'm pleased to say that shortly after your victory, me and Pikachu have trained even more. Now we would like to test out our strength. Please come a visit us soon when you're ready._

_From,_

_Pi, Pikachuuuu._

_And Eagun._

* * *

><p>Michael closed out of the letter with a sigh. He <em>really<em> didn't want to battle Eagun right now. Just battling Jovi would be good enough today.

Finally dressed and somewhat cheerful, Michael moseyed out of his room and into the hallway. Entering the room in which a huge TV sat in the corner, he took in the inhabitants. A Patrat and Furret were frightening close to the speakers. Jovi was eating, and the TV was on a silly kid's show. Feeling the need to eat, Michael joined in for breakfast.

That's when he noticed something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked the Patrat and Furret. The two Pokémon growled, the Furret currying to and fro around the TV, the Patrat pawing at the polished floor. Michael turned to the TV Jovi was giggling at. He saw her spew out cereal. _Ew..._ He grabbed the remote and pointed at the screen.

_"And then the Starmie said—"_ Michael pressed the mute button, silencing the TV. Jovi stopped eating her cereal and gave her brother a wide-eyed look.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Jovi was watching that!"

"So?" The redhead asked, shoveling up some scrambled eggs onto his fork. "The noise bothers the Pokémon, Jovi."

Both Patrat and Furret let out cries of relief. The young girl pouted, her lower lip sticking out. "But Jovi wanted to watch _Starmie Adventures_!"

"You can watch it when the Pokémon leave the room," Michael replied simply, putting the eggs in his mouth. He chewed for a while before swallowing. "Sorry, but that's how it goes."

Jovi continued her pout. "You gotta battle Jovi, one-on-two, now!"

"Excuse me? That isn't quite fair."

"You turned off the TV, so ha!" Jovi crossed her arms, lifting her head up triumphantly. Michael cursed inside his mind.

_Damn, I didn't see _that_ coming._ But he just shrugged it off with a wave of his hand. "Alright, alright, as soon as I'm done eating we'll battle."

"Yay!" His sister hopped out of her seat and gave Michael a glare. "Show off."

"Excuse me?"

"Big brother's wearing a shirt that shows his muscles because he knows Jovi isn't strong!"

"...You expect me to wear the same thing everyday or something?"

"No, but stop showing off; it makes Jovi jealous."

Michael grinned slowly. It wasn't true; he wasn't showing off, he had just been growing. After all of the things he had done to save Orre Region, Michael had noticed he was a lot more stronger now than he had been in the beginning. His arms weren't small anymore, they had bulk and Michael prided himself for finally being able to even wear a short-sleeve shirt. But he guessed whenever he wasn't wearing anything long-sleeved, his yet-to-hit-puberty sister was envious because she wasn't as bulky. It made him chuckle in amusement whenever she freaked out.

"Okay, sure."

After breakfast had been finished, both kids wandered outside.

"Okay Jovester," Michael crossed his arms as he addressed his sister. "First things first, it's a one-on-two battle. It isn't fair, so you should have only one Pokémon doing the attacks, and the other can do the defense and stat lowering. Second, no Potions. It isn't very fair to me. And third, don't rush into your attacks. Plan them out. Got it?"

Jovi saluted. "Jovi gets it!"

Just at that moment, Prof. Krane, the HQ director, made his appearance. He was a bit tall, with short, brown hair, and glasses perched on his nose. He always seemed to wear his lab coat, and underneath, a green shirt.

"What on earth are you two doing?" The man asked, pushing up his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. Jovi pointed at Michael.

"Big brother's going to teach Jovi how to battle right!" The redhead shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm just teaching her the basics, Prof. Krane."

The Professor nodded understandingly. "Ah, I see. But be careful, the last time you battled, you damaged the HQ."

Michael looked embarrased. "I apologized..."

"And it costed us a lot of money to fix it." Krane sighed. "Don't screw things up again."

"I won't."

"Then I will leave you two alone." With that, the Professor strolled away. Michael kicked a tiny pebble away from his foot absentmindedly. Great, what a way to show his sister how much of a Trainer he was. But then again, everyone has screw ups. And Michael noticed his sister was still eager to battle. _One of these days I won't be making stupid mistakes._

"Alright, are you ready, big brother?" Jovi asked impatiently. Michael smirked, moving his hand to his belt. Now which Pokémon to choose...ah, that would do. He patted the Pokéball reassuringly. Nothing like a newly bred Eevee to start things off! His original, Jolteon, was a proud father of five Eevees now. And this one, he dubbed Lucky, was going to be just as strong as his father. He slowly unhooked the ball from the belt. A smile crept over his face. _Time to show her how it's done!_

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Jovi couldn't seem to control her glee.

"Alright, go Lucky!" The redhead pressed the circular button, letting the Pokéball grow in his hand. With a grunt, he slung his arm forward, the Pokéball rocketing into the air. There was a blast of light as a canine-like figure flew out of the ball, the light slowly dying away to reveal a mammalian creature with brown fur, with a bushy tail that had a cream-colored tip. The furry collar that was also cream-colored. Two pointed ears stuck into the air as the Eevee was fully visible.

The Pokémon took notice of its surroundings, opened its jaws into a yawn, sat down quickly, and began to scratch its ear with a hindleg. In a relaxed tone, it sounded out the last syllable in its name. _Ve~"_

_I guess Lucky's a very peaceful one. _Michael facepalmed. _Dammit._

"Okay! Mimi, Pluplu, come out!" Jovi really didn't have any Pokéballs, however her Pokémon came hopping over. Mimi was clearly a Minun, the accentuations of blue apparent on its large ears, cheeks, forepaws, and tail. The tail was short with a flat minus sign on the end of it, while its blue cheeks were circular with minus signs voided in the middle. Minun had a small, dot-like nose. The Plusle was just the same, except red, and with plus signs. Both Plusle and Minun looked eager to begin their first battle. Jovi paused. "Wait, what does Jovi need to do?"

Michael paused. "You need to call out an attack. Try Thunderwave, or Helping Hand, or something like Thunderbolt!"

"Okay! Jovi gets it now!" The girl pointed at Mimi. "Mimi, use Thunderwave on Lucky, and Pluplu, use a Tackle attack!"

Mimi struck first, leaping forward towards Lucky. As the Pokémon charged, sparks began to start over its body. The Eevee yelped and leaped clear, just in time as the Minun sent out a wave of electricity. The ground was barren from the attack, the grass singed. Lucky landed neatly on its paws, turning to face Mimi. It growled, pawing at the ground.

_"Ve!"_

"Okay," Michael began, his voice filled with relief, "that was a good dodge Lucky; didn't need me to tell you what to do there. But get ready, and use Iron Tail when I tell you to."

"Jovi won't let Lucky get away easily!" Jovi boasted. "Alright Pluplu, change of plans! Use Thunderbolt and don't stop hitting until you win!"

The Plusle nodded at its owner, before letting loose a bolt of electricity. _Jovi seems to be a pro at this. _But Michael responded instantly.

"Go, try not to get hit!" Lucky shot forward, narrowly avoiding the electrical shocks being aimed at it. Lucky seemed to be enjoying itself to the point of skipping and hopping out of the way at ease. Michael took back what he said about Jovi. She was just throwing out attacks without much planning. And Lucky...it was like watching a Kirlia perform ballet. This guy needed a challange...

"Okay that's it, Jovi will teach Lucky about battling!" The little girl hopped up and down before pulling out a Pokéball from her pocket. It's top was blue though, with a few red markings. A Great Ball. She pitched it into the air and called her Pokémon back to her. They obeyed, but Michael was a bit puzzled on why they left. What was in that Great Ball? Something flew out of that ball, something _big_. It really wasn't fair, it was bigger than Lucky! It was monsterous, it was death terrifying. It was...it was...

"_...Mudkip?_" A confused Mud Fish Pokémon looked around with a blank expression. Hey wait a minute...Jovi doesn't use Water-type Pokémon! What the hell was going on here?

Jovi nearly squealed. "Isn't it _cute_?"

Michael stared. "...I thought you liked Electric-types. You liek Mudkips too?"

"Duh, Jovi thinks they are super strong and powerful! Now let's battle some more!"

"Jovi, you said a two-on-one Pokémon battle, not a three-on-one Pokémon battle."

"Well Jovi changes her mind, Jovi wants a one-on-one battle!"

"Where the heck did you even find a Mudkip?"

"Mommy gave it to Jovi."

"...Damn you Mom..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Battle now! Mudkip, use Tail Whip!" Jovi did a dramatic wave of her hands. Mudkip gave Lucky a blank look.

_"...Kip."_

For a while, no one really did anything. Jovi had a ridiculous look on her face. Someone coughed. Michael shrugged.

"Eh, Lucky, use Tackle."

_"Veve!"_ The Eevee sprang forward, a look of confidence on its face. It would take down this fish in a second. And then, the Mudkip _moved_. It jumped out of the way, poker faced still, and landed neatly to one sid as Lucky tumbled passed.

_"Kip!"_ The Water-typed Pokémon reared on its front legs and swung sideways, catching Lucky by the jaw with its tail. _Thwack!_ No one saw it coming as Eevee fell on the ground, dazed with a shock _"Eeev!"_ coming out as it stood up again. Perhaps that was a mistake. Mudkip swung again, and again, and again, smacking the poor Pokémon senseless. After five more smacks, the Mudkip trotted away towards Jovi, a smug look replacing the blank one it had previously. Michael gaped. Jovi broke into peals of laughter. Lucky titter-tottered around, obviously seeing Staryu. It let out a dull sigh and fell on its side. Jovi stopped laughing.

"Did I win? Did Tail Whip help me win?"

Lucky sat up, shaking its head breifly. Michael guessed that the Eevee got it in its head that not all battles were Pecha Berries and cream on a warm summer night. He gave it a stern stare.

"No more playing around Lucky; you need to battle like a serious Pokémon. Like Jolteon."

At the mention of its father, Lucky perked up, a cross look on its features. It said, _"Veveveveee." _Which must have been translated to _Let's get dangerous._

_Well alright then,_ was Michael's response.

"Alright, now, use Bite!" Michael ordered. Lucky charged at the command, pelting towards Mudkip while sending dirt flying into the air. Jovi stopped her triumphant squeals to assume control over the battle agin.

"Right, Mudkip use Tackle too!" The Mud Fish Pokémon trotted towardss its opponent, a growl rumbling through its throat. Both Pokémon collided in a cloud of dust, although you could hear scuffling and yelping. The two fell apart finally, but Lucky was limping. Mudkip suffered a screwed up eye(its left eye was closed).

_Hey! _Michael thought suddenly, _Mudkip's eye...I've found a blind spot._ Mudkip could not see in its left, making it easy for something or someone to sneak up behind it. So Lucky...

"Get behind it!" The Eevee was startled by his Trainer's outburst. It gave him a look that said, _Have you gone _mad_?_ Michael hissed, "Don't look at me like that! Get out there and get behind it! On the right!"

Lucky rolled its eyes but did as it was told, racing towards the good side of Mudkip. The Mud Fish Pokémon jumped a little when the Eevee veered past, craning its head back to see what was happening. When Lucky was out of sight, it must have assumed that the Eevee ran off, because its head returned back to staring straight ahead.

"Mudkip use Bubblebeam!" Jovi said suddenly. In an instant, her Pokémon turned around and zeroed in on the charging Eevee. Its cheeks puffed up. Lucky noticed the threatening posture of its enemy and skidded to a halt, whimpering. But it was too late.

_BWOUOBOBUOLUBLOUBLUWUUU!_

A vicious torrent of bubbles shot from Mudkip's mouth, slamming into Lucky at rapid speed. The bubbles were nonstop as it seemed, and Lucky was soon carried off by the blast. Michael's stomach did somersaults. That. Looked. Painful. One could make out the battered shape of Lucky being smashed against the hard walls of the HQ. Cracks formed in the wall as a gaping hole appeared into view. Deep inside the hole was the twitching form of Lucky. Mudkip relented its attack, shutting off the Bubblebeam quickly. Its tail wagged back and forth as it sauntered towards its owner. Michael glanced at the hole. So much for not ruining the HQ. And Lucky...maybe he wasn't as good as his father would.

_Crack! _His eyes widened. _Pit pat, pit pat._ Lucky was struggling through the rubble of the HQ wall, limping as it went. At first, to any old person standing twenty feet off, the Eevee looked fragile and weak. But Michael—standing twenty feat—notice the was something weird about Lucky. It stood up taller, a glint in its eyes. The tail was straiht in the air, no longer waving like a flag. Lucky's ears were flat against its skull.

Michael's Shadow Monitor acted up. He tapped it in confusion. _Whoa, what's up?_ Lucky was covered with a shadowy mist. Startled, Michael took his Monitor off. Lucky looked perfectly fine! But the Monitor said otherwise...

_"Eevee."_ Suddenly, Lucky exploded into a ball of lavender mist. There was no need for a Monitor for that. The fur on Lucky's neck bristled. It took a few steps forward, and then streaked towards Mudkip. Jovi jumped a little.

"Oh! Mudkip, do something—"

Too late, there was nothing that could save the Mudkip as Lucky charged full speed. The fox-like Pokémon was a shadow of purple as it tackled Mudkip—

—sending the Pokémon flying into the air.

Jovi gasped.

Michael gasped.

Mudkip would've gasped if it wasn't colliding into the ground below.

_Bamf!_ Dust clouds covered the air, until Mudkip shook itself and stood up. It stumbled a little, obviously befuddled on what happened. Michael resumed control. It was time to finish this battle before it got deadly!

"Lucky, use a Tackle Attack!"

Lucky charged.

"Mudkip," Jovi yelped, "use tackle!"

The Mud Fish Pokémon didn't understand. When it came to its senses, it hopped forward, and then—

_"Kiiip!"_ It happened too quickly. Lucky had made an arc in its Tackle to gain for time to speed up. The Eevee smashed against Mudkip's jaw suddenly with its own skull, a move that made even Michael wince. Mudkip fell again. And this time, it was out cold.

There was a stunned silence. Jovi gaped at her brother. "...Huh?"

"Well you wanted to see a battle..." Michael paused, before saying, "And that, dear Jovi, is how you win a battle."

"Good job you two," a female voice called out, "but I recall Professor Krane saying that you shouldn't damage the HQ." Both children looked to see a woman in a pink dress walking towards them, her brown hair tied up in a bun, making her appear younger than what she really was. It was their mother.

She stopped just a few feet before them, a serious frown on her features as she looked at Lucky, then back at her children. "Michael, Professor Krane would like to see you in the lounge."

"What is it, Mom?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. His mother looked at the HQ, as if something caught her eye.

"...You'll see." Was all she could say.

* * *

><p>Michael's mother escorted him to the lounge, despite his pleas to go alone. He felt apprehensive about her maternal behaviour right now; it never was like this when the Professor had been kidnapped. A year ago, before he turned fourteen, a team called Cipher had broken into the HQ and stolen the Professor, demanding that he made it impossible to purify Shadow Pokémon. Of course, he had refused! And Mike saved his ass, and Lily really didn't care that her son was flirting with danger(...wait, he didn't <em>really<em> flirt...that's a figure of speech. He may of had that feminine act when he was younger, but he was only ten back then—you know what, _fuck it_! We're running off track in here).

So anyways, Micheal entered the room where he and Jovi just so happened to ate breakfast in earlier. This was because there was no other TV in the HQ, strange enough. Computers and games, yes, but TVs? No.

Prof. Krane was seated at the table, the remote in his right hand. He looked serious, and not at all relaxed before the battle. His eyes gleamed when he spotted Michael. "Sit please."

He sat. "Something wrong?"

"Pretty much, Mike." The man sighed. "But I think this broadcast might explain things better." He pressed the play button on the remote.

For a while, nothing happened but static. Then a fast-paced tune played in the background. A young man appeared on the scren, his face grim. Michael recognized the figure. It was Net, one of the few who helped him defeat Cipher. Usually, the anchor woman was on, but crap must really be going down if it was _Net_. The broadcast began to play from its recording.

_"We interrupt your program for this very important broadcast."_ Net began_."T__here have been reports of Rogue Trainers being spotted here and there in the Orre Region, causing fires. They appear to only use Fire-type Pokémon, and hard been hitting remote buildings. But it has been revealed that the old Team Snagem base has been set into flames, as well as several tress around Dr. Kaminko's home. Authorities have advised that all citizens should be on the alert, seeing that these Trainers could possibly target on important areas. If anyone has a information, please contact the authority_ _immediately. This Net, signing off.__"_ The broadcast soon ended, and the TV went blank. Prof. Krane gave Michael and worried look.

"Do you realize how in danger we are?"

Michael didn't understand. "I'm sure it's nothing serious, we can handle it."

"Michael, this may start out insignificant, but it can very well end up jepordizing our research, or worse, ending the lives of our scientists as we speak. I called you here because you need to end this problem. Who knows, this problem might be one of Cipher's attempts to revive itself."

Michael didn't like the sound of that. "What should I do?"

"Well, for starters, we can go around the Orre Region, ask anyone questions, warn those who have extreme possibility of a arsony, and try to see if you can find these Trainers.

"What makes you think I'll find them?"

"You're Michael, aren't you?" Profesor Krane's voice held amusement, which made the boy feel stupid. Wait, not really... "Didn't you find a ship in the middle of the deser? And the Cipher Hideout? I'm sure you can fid a ragtag of Trainers!"

Eeyup, he felt stupid now.

"Yeah but..." Michael scratched his head absentmindedly.

"No buts, it's simple. We need to get this done."

Michael paused. "...Now?"

"Yes, now."

Lily broke in. "Maybe you should check the Agate Village. Fires can easily start there."

"With all of those trees," Michael said in agreement, "they can easily be in danger."

"But why attack Team Snagem's base?" Proffesor Krane wondered. "it's abandoned."

"Oh, Michael, put some regualar clothes on." Lil added. "You look like a Rogue Trainer yourself."

"_Mom_..." Her son rolled his eyes and turned away. "I don't look like anything. People know who _I_ am. I'm Michael, hero of Orre Region. I'm going now."

"Oh, well, take care."

"Mmhmm..." He didn't turn to return the blessing.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so now I'll be getting out of here in ten seconds flat!" Michael polished off the smudge from his scooter's mirror. This was no simple child scooter. It was more of a moped, except it floated. Finising his task, the boy got onto his scooter. It began to start...<p>

_"Ve!"_ Michael looked down from his scooter, seeing his Eevee beaming at him. He cocked an eyebrow as the creature tried to climb up his pants leg, and then slid down with a bump. It climbed up again, and then fell on its rear. It did so again, and again, and again. Each time it fell, it would let out an _"Eeeee"_ sound. It resembled nothing like the purple beast he'd seen in battle.

"What's up with you?"

_"Eevee!"_

"Huh? You want to come?"

_"Eeeeve!"_

"I'm sorry," the redhead started the scooter, "not gonna happen. You should just chill here."

_"...EVEVEVEEVEVE!"_ It was a rapid fire of this as the Eevee's face puffed up. Michael was freaked out by it all.

"Okay, okay! _Jeez_, if you want to come, you can come." He bent down to let the Eevee clamber up on his shoulder. However, it climbed onto his hair and made its home there. He sighed, started the scooter, and began to pull off.

* * *

><p>Two figures watched as the boy with red hair and his Eevee drove off into the woods, intent ever since the battle. One of them, Lovrina, smiled in satisfaction.<p>

"Okay, we have that meddleome kid out of our way, so let's do this very quick!"

Her partner, a young man, began to protest. "B-but don't you think he might come back?"

Lovrina stomped her foot on the sun-baked ground. "Oh Naps! Stop being a bothersome idiot! You know the Unknown One wants us to do this!"

"But why are we listening to him?" Naps snapped. "He was once an enemy, right?"

"Oh stop worrying about stupid stuff! The point is, we have a greater leader than before, and he has all of these cute little Unknown flying around with him." She gestured towards nothing. "Right, A?"

In an instant, a black shape appeared from thin air, floating clusmsily in space. Its body was the shape of an "A", with a lrge white eye blinking in the center. A tiny black pupil zeroed in on Lovrina. It let out a series of squeaks, and different shapes of Unknown morphed out of nowhere. They formed a circle around Naps and Lovrina, chanting their own names softly. The girl smiled impishly, gesturing towards the HQ.

"Do your worst."

And the Unknown attacked.

* * *

><p><strong>[AAN]<strong>

**Lucky. Is. Italian. Vee~**

**Oh, would you look at that? The leader's name is Unknown One, and he has a bunch of Unknown. Isn't that helpful? No? Okay, give ya a few hints:**

**1 He helped defeat a certain team.**

**2 He has a Psychic Pokémon in his party.**

**Still, no ideas? Oh well, it'll get clearer soon.**

**Dear God, I was slow!**


End file.
